¿por que a mi?
by LucymalfoyGr
Summary: bueno esto es parte de mi primer fic espero que les guste es un DHr jeje xfavor dejen reviews asi sea para decir que apesto o animarme a seguir se los agradeceria mucho


**Draco Malfoy seguía viendo el sobre que estaba encima de la cama llevaba 10 minutos en eso. Suspiro por quinta vez, alargo una mano temblorosa hacia el sobre indeciso si agarrarlo o no.**

**Estaba seguro de que la carta se la había mandado su padre ya que la carta había venido con **_**Sombra **_** La lechuza que solo su padre usaba cuando tenía que dar una noticia importante al Lord o cuando tenía que darle una orden a el, orden que tenía que obedecer sin derecho a replica. Suspiro de nuevo tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de lo que su padre pudiera mandar a hacerle.**

**Blaise Zabinni estaba observándolo, su amigo llevaba rato indeciso si abrir o no la carta que le había llegado, casi podía leer el miedo y la inseguridad en los ojos de Draco, sabia de antemano que la carta se la había mandado el Sr. Malfoy pues la carta había llegado con **_**Sombra.**_

**Draco volvió a estirar la mano para agarrar la carta, pero tan pronto como la había estirado, la había vuelto a retirar. Blaise viendo su indecisión finalmente hablo**

**-Vamos si no lo haces ahorita nunca vas a saber que dice, además mejor eso a que te lo diga en persona- termino con tono burlón **

**Draco rodó los ojos, abrió la carta, Blaise tenía razón era solo una carta ¿no?**

_**Draco el 31 de Octubre se dará la iniciación para entrar en las filas del Lord y como buen Malfoy sabrás que tienes que estar ahí, ya se te avisara como salir del colegio, no me avergüences**_

_**Lucius Malfoy **_

**-¿Mortifago? Pero si solo tengo 16 años hay muchas cosas que quisiera ser en vez de estarle sirviendo a un loco que quiere adueñarse del mundo, además un Malfoy no le sirve a nadie- comento como si fuera lo mas obvio**

**-Vaya amigo como vas a salirte de esta? - pregunto Blaise **

**-Tu padre no te envío una a ti?- pregunto draco desconcertado viendo que su amigo parecía muy feliz **

**-no supongo que por primera vez ser la oveja negra de la familia te sirve de algo ¿no?- dijo un Blaise muy sonriente **

**- sabes a quien mas le han mandado la carta para la iniciación?**

**- Pansy, Theodore, Millicent, Crabe, Goyle y muchos más de Slytherin- contesto Blaise con tono aburrido.**

**Draco se tiro en su cama el de verdad no quería entrar en las filas de Voldemort.**

**-Si no quieres… ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? No debes dejes que decidan por ti Draco, es mas eres un Malfoy, tu haces lo que quieres, un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere, además sabes que me tienes a mi a Pansy y Theodore todos te apoyaremos en tu decisión y te seguiremos siempre, eres nuestro líder, pero antes de eso eres nuestro amigo- dijo Blaise mirándolo directamente **

**Draco se quedo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Blaise, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Blaise hablar tan serio, y pensándolo bien era verdad, solo el podía decidir por el, además tenía amigos y a decir verdad no podría encontrar mejores, sonrió.**

**- sabes que te estas volviendo en un cursi de lo peor ¿?- pregunto burlón pero sonriendo**

**Blaise rodó los ojos, no esperaba mas de Draco, sabía que esa era su forma de agradecerle, sonrió. **

**- es mejor que vayamos a comer Drakiin!- dijo Blaise con tono meloso**

**Draco bufo, habían cosas que no se podían cambiar**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una Castaña muy molesta se dirigía al gran comedor maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero es que no era justo!! Ella no lo quería hacer, muy bien Granger TODO te sale mal!**

**Flash back**

_**-Vamos Hermione, habla con Ron y dile que te gusta- la animaba una pequeña pelirroja **_

_**- pero es que ginny no me gusta asi Taan taaan tann- contestaba hermione no muy convencida **_

_**- y eso que mas da? Es hora de que tengas un novio y que mejor que probar con mi hermano vamos díselo!!- contesto ginny empujando a hermione hacia Ron que estaba sentado en el sofa muy pensativo**_

_**- H-Holaa Ron que tal?**_

_**- hermy!! Justo a la persona que quería ver- saludo un Ron muy sonriente**_

_**- ah si? Que cosas no? Y más o menos para que soy buena? **_

_**- bueno Hermione eres mi amiga desde que entramos en Hogwarts, y eres una chica excelente, eres mi mejor amiga y no veo en quien mas confiar mis sentimientos…**_

_**Hermione estaba en ascuas que era eso tan importante que le tenia que decir Ron ¿? Sin darse cuenta estaba apretando la mano que había agarrado Ron más de lo normal **_

_**-Hermy podrías soltar un poco mi mano, me estas apretando mucho**_

_**- ohh Ron lo siento mucho!! Bueno sigue que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir..!!**_

_**- Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de….**_

_**Pero no continúo porque Hermione se le había lanzado encima a abrazarlo**_

_**- oh Ronn estoy muy felizz!!**_

_**- d-de verdadd? Entonces ya sabiaas lo que te iba a pedirr?- hermione asintió sonriente- enserio?? Wow…! Entonces me vas a ayudar?**_

_**-A-ayudarte? – pregunto hermione con cara de o.O¿?**_

_**- si tienes que ayudarme a que Luna acepte salir conmigo, es que ella es muy despistada y yo soy muy tímido… por favor por favor por favor ayudamee hermy bonitaa! Si?- pregunto con cara de niño bueno**_

_**-claro Ron… es mas cuando me cruce con ella le hablo tu tranquilo- dijo Hermione aun en shock por la declaración de su amigo **_

_**- ERES LA MEJOR HERMIONE- grito Ron abrazando a su amiga**_

**Fin Flash back**

**Sabia que no tenía que hacerle caso a Ginny, ya se las pagaría la pequeña pelirroja! A decir verdad no se sentía mal, estaba feliz por su amigo… era solo que ella también quería encontrar el amor, suspiro…**

**- que mas puede salir mal?- se pregunto sarcásticamente **

**Y Segundos mas tarde, hubiese deseado no haberlo dicho…**

**Vaya, vaya Granger cada día mas bonita!- dijo un Blaise muy sonriente acompañado de Malfoy**

**Draco rodó los ojos, Blaise nunca iba a cambiar… aunque Granger no estaba nada fea **

**- que gracioso Zabinni, ahorita no estoy de humor- respondió la castaña maldiciendo la BUENA suerte que tenía **

**- Sabes yo conozco la cura para eso- le dijo Blaise seductoramente**

**-eres idiota? O naciste asi y con los años te has ido perfeccionando? o.O!**

**Ante ese comentario Draco no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente **

**- vamos por que el odio?- pregunto Blaise ganándose una mirada molesta de la castaña.**

**-Vamos Blaise ya te dieron de calabazas, con permiso Granger- y dicho esto Malfoy agarro Blaise y se lo llevo hacia el Gran comedor**

**- VASS A CAER A MIS PIES GRANGER- grito un feliz Blaise**

**- mas quisieras- bufo exasperada hermione**

**UN MOMENTO…! Desde cuando Malfoy era tan educado o.O? ni un Sangre sucia ni ratón de biblioteca?... definitivamente hoy es un día raro, es hora de entrar al gran comedor muero de hambre…**


End file.
